Fallen Angels
by DarkAngel16
Summary: TK, in his hatred of the powers of darkness and quest to rid the digital world of it, goes a little too far...


In the Digital World  
"TK, wake up already!! Do all humans need THAT much sleep?" Patamon sighs and continues bouncing  
around on TK's head. "Patamon, what's your problem??!! Stop it... I'll get up in a bit... Hey,   
wait... something's not right..." TK gets up and looks around. "Wha.. I'm going back to sleep...   
when I wake up maybe stuff'll be normal..." "TK, it's not a dream, we're in the digital world..   
remember last night?" "Patamon, you mean you let us spend the ENTIRE night in Digiworld?? Why  
didn't you wake me up?? Mom'll be worried sick!!" Patamon looks apologetic. "TK, after you INSISTED  
on spending the whole day tracking Blackwargreymon, we hiked for 6 hours straight... we didn't eat  
or anything... you just passed out and I couldn't wake you up... you just looked so peaceful...   
I tried to work your Digivice, but it's just one of those human things... I'm really sorry...  
besides, every time your mom has some night school course she sleeps until 1... Don't worry so much!"  
"Fine, Patamon... but we need to keep going!! Blackwargreymon's out there hurting innocent digimon!  
We need to stop him now! Digivolve to the champion level and come! Remember those poor Tanemon? He  
kept saying they were useless and weak; they would never be a match for him, and then he used his  
Terra Destroyer and they just disappeared... Even after we fixed it, primary village still isn't   
back to normal! Think about what will happen if more Digimon get killed because of him! He's evil;  
there's no place for evil in this world... it'll upset the balance.. you know about this stuff!!"  
Patamon sighs. "Blackwargreymon could be anywhere, we'll never find him if we just keep going like  
this, and even if we do, I can't digivolve to Magnaangemon if I don't eat soon!!" "You're right!  
We can't keep going on like this! We need Kari and Angewomon! Then we'll show him!! I'll just use  
my D3 to email her..." "TK... that wasn't what I was trying to do... Oh, never mind.. why do I even  
bother...?"  
  
In The Real World  
"TK, what could possibly be so important?" Kari stretches and sleepily gets out of bed. As she walks   
to her dresser, she accidentally steps on Gatomon, who is half-asleep on Kari's rug. "Yeah TK,   
you totally ruined my cat nap!!" "Blackwargreymon's still out there! He's evil - we've got to   
kill him before he hurts any more innocent digimon!" TK yelled, "Get over to the digital world   
with Angewomon and help!"  
  
Back In The Digital World  
Matt and MetalGarurumon glare at TK. "Well?" Matt says, annoyed, "We came here as fast as we   
could - TK, Patamon, what's up? I have rehearsal, you know..." "Matt.. I know you have band   
practice, but Blackwargreymon's back... you know how I feel about evil, we have to kill him   
before it's too late!! MetalGarurumon - You seen him around anywhere??" "Well..." MetalGarurumon  
thinks for a second... "The last time I saw him he was around primary village with some Pagumon   
but that was days ago..." Patamon sighs and looks blankly at Matt and MetalGarurumon as if to say,  
"Thanks a lot...", then digivolves into Angemon and joins TK. "Ok, let's go!!" TK jumps on   
Angemon's back; Angemon starts flying a little bit but stops, "TK, we don't even know if he's   
still there or not... how are we supposed to...??" "It's the only lead we have right now, hurry   
up! Kari, come on!!"  
  
Primary Village  
"Now, Electmon.. are you going to let me through or do you want to fight??" Blackwargreymon   
snarls. "Never! I'll die before you hurt all the baby digimon in there!" "Very well then...   
TERRA DESTROYER!!" "There he is... Angemon, go get him!" TK whispers, "I'm too hungry... I can't   
digivolve..." TK's eyes flare up "You've got to.. you should have thought of that earlier.. now   
digivolve!""TK, it's not like you to act like this, what's wrong?" TK stares back at Angemon   
coldly. Frightened, Angemon flies up to fight Blackwargreymon.  
  
"Hah! Are the digidestined so desperate they need to send Angemon to stop me? You'll have to try  
harder than that!" "HAND OF FAITH!!" Blackwargreymon disintegrates the attack with ease and   
continues walking towards Primary Village. "Angemon, don't give up! Digivolve to ultimate now!!   
Wanting to fulfill TK's wishes, Angemon attacks furiously, but fails each time. "Ooohh stop it,   
that tickles!!" Angemon keeps attacking; his energy is near completely gone. Annoyed,   
Blackwargreymon turns around to face Angemon and TK. "You are starting to bug me!! TERRA   
DESTROYER!!" Angemon falls to the ground, exhausted. "Angemon, what are you doing? Digivolve!   
Keep fighting!" TK thinks back to when he was with the original digidestined when they were still   
fighting the Dark Masters...   
  
'When Tai wanted Greymon to digivolve... no... that would be wrong... but he's evil... I don't   
have a choice.'  
  
TK runs in front of Blackwargreymon. "Come on, you big bully! Kill me... if you've got the guts!  
Do you or do you not? Maybe you're chicken..." "TK, don't!!" Kari screams in horror. Suddenly,   
Angemon turns a dark grey color and his body begins to transmogrify to form a figure looking   
something like a gigantic black skeleton with wings. "Now you've done it, TK!" Angewomon yells,  
"That's SkullAngemon... Uh... Forget the info... We should... run..." SkullAngemon's hand alone   
is almost as big as Blackwargreymon. His grip fixes around Blackwargreymon's body and squeezes it   
tightly, like a doll. Blackwargreymon disintegrates, but SkullAngemon keeps walking. Approaching   
Primary Village, he steps on the buildings with his gigantic feet and collapses them effortlessly.  
Momentarily, he loses his energy and becomes a collapsed heap on the ground. He dedigivolves back  
into Tokomon and then begins to disintigrate. "Angemon... Nooooo!!" TK screams, but it's way too   
late. "TK, what have I done? I destroyed Primary Village.. now all those innocent digimon will   
have to wait a long time before they come back to the digital world and live again..." Tokomon's  
last breath would repeat over and over in TK's mind forever. Tears streak down TK's face... he  
drops to the ground. Turning back to Kari, he says in his anguish, "What have I become? I've killed  
him... twice... first to destroy Devimon but now he's gone for good!!" Kari walks slowly over to TK.  
"You're human. It's not your fault... Your intentions were good... Angemon will come back to you,  
just you wait. We'll fix primary village and then you'll see him again!!" "But Patamon was my best  
friend... without him you don't need me... I don't deserve to be digidestined!!" TK runs in fierce  
anger into the wilderness... and never comes back... 


End file.
